


Forbidden Desires

by adeclanfan



Series: Elizabeth!Verse [16]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeclanfan/pseuds/adeclanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A phone call. A late night rendezvous with a vampire she's not supposed to want. A unexpected guest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: graphic sex. oral, anal, double penetration, knife and blood play

Set after Possession - 

It didn't occur to Elizabeth that there were a dozen valid reasons Nikola Tesla shouldn't be in her old apartment in New York, not the least of which was that it wasn't hers any longer, she'd sold the place to Helen and moved into the New York Sanctuary. Or that Elizabeth should be nervous to be alone with him because he was over one hundred years old and a vampire. 

Sliding from the bed and going to him felt natural, as did wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing a kiss to his lips. 

Nikola's response was to lift her, so he could return the kiss. At least a head taller, she really did need the boost to reach him. Warm strong hands cupped her bottom, and she wrapped her bare legs around his waist without hesitation; he already knew what a naughty, wanton thing she could be. His kisses seared her as he turned them, so he could press her back against wall and free his hands. The bulge in his fine linen pants throbbed against her sex. His mouth tasted of expensive wine and a flavor that was just him. He was all exploring hands and lips. 

There was little Elizabeth could do in this position but surrender to him, her eyes drifted closed and she felt herself relax into him. When the vampire tugged at her tiny panties, Elizabeth sighed, “yes... oh Nikola, please...” Fabric tore and soon cool air caressed her heated center making her squirm against the heel of his hand. 

“Have you missed me, Kitten?”

“God, yes. So much,” Beth moaned, breathlessly. 

That answer made him chuckle in a dark, masculine way. Kisses peppered her face and neck, and when he got to the spot where he would normally bite, she turned her head and offered the pale, unbroken skin to him. “You are so sweet, Kitten, but I don't want to hurt you.”

“I need you, Nikola. Drink from me.”

The knowing male laugh caressed her, again. “My, my Kitten, you are eager tonight.” His breath was hot against the shell of her ear, “Want to know a secret? I've missed you, too.”

Her hands went to his tie and the clearing of a throat echoed in the dimly lit room. 

Elizabeth gasped as John Druitt stepped from the shadows on the far side of her old bedroom. “Nikola?!” she yelped.

Nikola gave John an annoyed glance and waved a hand in his direction. “He's only here to observe. Pay him no mind.” He kissed her deeply, not concerned in the least by the other man's presence.

“Why is he watching?” Elizabeth wasn't going to let it go.

The vampire sighed. “It was his payment for getting me here for our midnight assignation. I was on the other side of the world. Not to worry, I searched him before we left and he doesn't have any knives or other weapons.”

“A weapon isn't necessary,” Druitt stated, coolly. “I am merely curious as to why Helen, and now Nikola, are so fascinated with bedding a child.”

Elizabeth bristled, “I'm not a child.” She glared at Druitt. “I don't care what you made Nikola promise you, you are not watching us.”

The man's lips quirked lopsidedly in a ghost of a smile. “You'd prefer I join you, then?”

Her eyes went wide as he started toward them. “No. I didn't say that!” Elizabeth huffed. 

Druitt stalked around the end of the bed, the long gliding strides reminding Beth of a tiger on the prowl, and she shuddered, “You aren't the least bit attractive to me.” She was pleased at how haughty she sounded, how in control of herself, when it couldn't be more from the truth. 

He made a low rumble, “I don't think you mean that. Nikola, why don't you tell us what her scent telling you?”

Beth glared at the vampire who was still holding her, “Nikola, don't you dare say a word.”

“If you have nothing to hide, then what is the harm in my knowing. Perhaps you feel nothing but fear and revulsion...” He was getting closer to her with each word, and he leaned into her until they were almost nose to nose. “Or are you lying and secretly want me to use you like the little whore you are, the way Nikola has?.”

In her head, she chanted, “Just a bad dream, just a bad dream, go away. It's not real.”

The next words were whispered against side of her face, moist puffs of air on her cheek. “Not a dream, very much real.”

Beth looked to Nikola, his expression was wary, but considering. If he was calm, she found it easier to be calm as well, “What do you want?”

“Merely to know what all the fuss is about. Why everyone seems to covet a place in your bed?” Druitt moved around behind her, so she couldn't see him.

Elizabeth tensed. “I'm not a whore.” An arm snaked her waist and she could feel his erection pressing into her bare bottom. She whimpered, part fear and part something that was wrong, an ache low in her belly. She was having a hard time turning the need Nikola brought out in her off. “I don't...”

“Hush, now. You shouldn't be here with Nikola. I might enjoy telling Helen what a wanton little slut you are. Or you can try to bewitch me with your body as well and maybe I'll keep silent.” 

God, this was so not going how she planned it. “What do you want?” The thought of what he could do, and had done to women he deemed 'whores', left Elizabeth light headed with fear. 

“Sex, girl. Just sex. I don't have a knife on me and Nikola is strong enough to keep things from getting out of hand...” He rubbed the bulge in his pants against her bottom, again. “Nikola told me you have a delightful little bottom. Perfect for sex. Didn't you say that, Nikola?”

Nikola scowled, “Yes.” He was rigid with apprehension; His grip on her painfully tight. 

“One time in your pretty little bottom and I'll leave you to Nikola's not so tender mercies.” Druitt kissed her cheek. His hand splayed flat on her belly, fingers questing lower. “You like being dominated, don't you, kitten? It arouses you to do dangerous things, to be pushed to your limits.” The long fingers probing her bare mound found her folds slick. 

A light brush over her clit made her gasp, Elizabeth looked over her shoulder into those eerie pale blue eyes, “Yes, but...”

“Turn around and look at me when I'm speaking to you, girl,” Druitt commanded her. 

Beth slid down Nikola's body and had to crane her neck to do as she was ordered and meet those ice cold eyes. “I don't...”

A finger pressed her lips. “Take this night dress off and let me look at you.” 

Elizabeth pulled her nightie over her head; Druitt took it from her and tossed it aside. She shivered as his eyes drank in her shape, the soft feminine curves of her body. Fingers pinched one of her nipples, softly at first then harder. She hissed a breath through clenched teeth, enduring it. 

“Lovely... slightly built, but soft in a way that pleases a man.” He chuckled, “or a woman in Helen's case.”

“Please...” Beth pleaded. She felt like laughing and crying at the absurdity of being naked with two very dangerous and unpredictable men, and wanting to submit to them and have them to fuck her more than anything in the world.

“Please what, child?”

“Don't... hurt me.” Tears threatened. “I...” A whimper escaped from her chest as she struggled to breathe. 

Something in his expression changed, his frown softened. “I'll abide by the same code of conduct as those silly clubs you frequent. You have my word.”

'You've been to my clubs? Watched me?” The idea of John Druitt in her club made Elizabeth's brain howl with terror. She was just as vulnerable here as there, but for some reason it was more confusing and strangely erotic that he was toying with her here in her own space and not a public club. 

A ghost of a smile crossed his face, “I have. I'm particularly fond of your activities on your visits to Oubliette.”

Elizabeth's mouth fell open. “Why follow me?” she asked plaintively. 

“Helen pursued you; stalked and seduced you. That isn't like the woman who was my fiancee. She must have had her reasons...”

“It's the way Helen is now. She's a control freak.” 

Beth couldn't see a way out of this insane situation, and still spend the night with Nikola, without giving John Druitt what he was demanding. “No one can know. Not Helen, not Declan, or anyone.” Now, she was looking from him to Nikola, who had taken up a position pressed at her back. “Please.”

“I'd never mention it, I don't like having my ass kicked.” That was Nikola. 

John laughed, “I've had my ass kicked by Helen several times, I don't particularly fancy more.”

Elizabeth looked from one to the other, still not sure this was a good idea, still afraid they could hurt her without a moments hesitation. 

Druitt's hand went to her cheek, caressed it with his knuckles, then brought her chin up so that when his lips came down from that great height, her mouth was waiting for the slow, sensual kiss to claim it. “You want me. Admit it,” he breathed against her parted lips.

“Yes,” Beth sighed. 

Druitt smirked. The discussion over, and she watched as the huge man stripped off his black silk shirt and matching slacks. Nikola did the same with his expensive suit and tie. 

Almost too soon, the bald man stood before her naked and very erect. Elizabeth's eyes couldn't seem to leave his cock. She was ashamed to realize she wanted to taste it, hold it in her mouth; she wanted to make him lose control and come for her.

Druitt took the choice, and the weight of responsibility, out of her hands. He tugged her forward and pressed down on her shoulders making her kneel before him. His desire was staring her in the face, its head glistening with a bead of clear precum. Her hands were shaking badly as she gripped his cock. He was fully aroused, and Beth barely managed to take him into her throat. Her tongue swirled the head with each stroke and his hands petted her hair as she worked him. 

Druitt called her a whore and yet she'd only had sex with two men in her entire life. One of those men had come to her from somewhere far away tonight, because she'd called him and begged him to. Was she a whore after all? 

“It's been a very long time since we shared a girl,” Nikola stated. His back was to them as he fished out a tube of lubricating jelly and a fistful of condoms from a drawer beside the bed. 

John nodded, and a smirk flitted across his expression of concentration, “Since we were mortal men, I believe.”

“Women control their own bodies, now.” Nikola knelt behind her on the rug and started to tease her pussy with his fingers. He spread the creamy lubrication from her labia to her tightly puckered ass. “I'll make sure she's ready for you.”

Beth's mouth formed an O of pleasure when the slippery, teasing fingers pressed cautiously one and then another into her pussy. They separated, stretching the sensitive muscles. Nikola pulled his fingers out and started the whole process again, with much more lubricant, in her ass.

“Is she really not human?” John was looking down at her with a strange, puzzled expression.

Nikola chuckled. “No, but its not so surprising; as Helen would tell you. Sirens, mermaids, nymphs and succubi all take the form of beautiful young women, she could be descended from one of those lines, but Elizabeth doesn't lead unsuspecting men to their doom, her power heals, soothes. I call her Kitten, because she is a sweet, cuddly little thing. Too submissive and trusting for her own good.” He sighed dramatically, “Her bottom is ready, so come and fuck her before I decide to throw you out and take her myself.” 

Elizabeth heard a wrapper being torn, so she pulled back and wiped the drool from her chin. Druitt lifted her to her feet, but Beth found it was hard to stand on her shaking legs. She stumbled to the bed and sat down while Druitt covered himself with the condom Nikola handed him. 

Beth balked, eyes widening with fear, at having him try to cover her body with his much larger one. Changing his plans, he lifted her legs high into the air, so her heels rested on his shoulders. Her breath hitched as the blunt tip started its invasion of her. “Oh,” Beth gasped. The gasp was followed by a moan as she was filled, her passage stretched to burning. She hadn't been taken anally in quite some time, and she found it difficult to relax.

Druitt growled, “Nikola. Come here and provide her with a distraction.” 

And just like that, Nikola was beside her on the bed, kissing and petting her breasts like Druitt had never interrupted their make-out session at all. Elizabeth pulled him down to her and dueled with his tongue; she clawed at his back with her nails when Druitt moved beyond careful penetration and started fucking her in earnest. Her body jerked under Nikola with each rough thrust. She moaned into his mouth, unable to keep quiet under the dual sensory overloads. 

“Gods...” Druitt breathed, “she's tight as a fist and her skin is like cream colored satin.” Druitt's hands ran up and down Beth's legs, stroking the skin she'd taken pains to wax and moisturize in preparation for Nikola. He leaned forward and practically folded her in half, stretching her leg muscles uncomfortably. 

Elizabeth whimpered. 

“Why don't we change the position now, before you hurt Elizabeth?” Nikola suggested firmly, and Beth sighed with relief as she was released and able to scramble back from the two men and take a few deep breaths. 

“I'm alright,” she nodded at Nikola's worried frown. 

Nikola rolled a condom onto himself and Elizabeth was soon straddling his lap, facing him. As he guided her onto him, she moaned and her head fell forward onto his shoulder. A gentle hand gathered her long hair and lifted it off her back and neck, and the other man's body pressed her from behind. 

Nikola watched her face while she was slowly impaled on a second, longer cock. 

For at least a minute, nobody dared to move more than to breathe. The men were content to simply enjoy the feeling of Elizabeth's little body struggling to allow the invaders to remain inside her. Nikola broke the stillness by lifting her just a bit and letting her settle back down. Both cocks went just a fraction deeper than before. 

Druitt wrapped his arms around her waist and held her in place while he surged upward, insistently. He and Nikola cradled her between them and took turns guiding her body where they wanted her. Two sets of hands petted her breasts and stroked her belly and she didn't know whose fingers circled her tender, swollen clit, or tugged her folds, but it didn't really matter anymore. Elizabeth was completely at their mercy, and she loved it. 

It didn't take much actual fucking to have Beth panting and sweat trickling down her cheek from the intense sensations. It was too much to take for long and she came hard, her internal muscles clenching at their erections. 

Elizabeth sagged into Nikola's arms, and he held her. “You're doing fine, Kitten. Give yourself a few minutes to rest...” 

“I thought you were going to bite me,” Beth grumbled in his ear. 

“I'm not allowed to bite you, Kitten. The telepathic watchdog at the Sanctuary here made that very clear.”

“When did you meet Edward?” Elizabeth frowned. 

“Last time I was passing through New York. I was shown the door rather briskly.” He chuckled. “I can't wait to try again.” 

Beth leaned to the side and tried to reach the bedside table. Nikola opened the drawer for her. “What are you thinking, Kitten?” Beth's smile was wicked when she came away from the drawer with a tiny pocket knife. She opened it and pricked her ring finger, then smeared the drop of blood on Nikola's lower lip. 

He licked it off immediately, eyes bright. “This has all the makings of a very bad idea, Elizabeth.” His tone was low and deadly serious. “Think about the dangers of introducing a knife into a situation where Jack the Ripper is balls deep in your bottom...”

The knife was plucked from her hand, but it wasn't Nikola who took it. “Does your saliva seal the puncture wounds from your bites, Nikola?” Druitt rumbled in Elizabeth's ear. 

“Yes, but...”

“I've already given the girl my word.” He cupped Beth's left breast in his left hand and made a tiny cut about an inch above the nipple with the knife in his right before she could protest.

Nikola stared at the welling blood for a second before leaning in to lap it up. The cut healed instantly under the caress of the vampire's tongue. His mouth moved lower and he sucked the perky little nipple for a few seconds while Druitt thoughtfully chose his next cut. 

There was soon a prick on her right earlobe and Beth winced a little. Not long after, it was being suckled by Nikola and they were unconsciously rocking their joined bodies together, straining to get to orgasm. 

Druitt laughed low and seductive. “Sex with a vampire and a willing blood donor. I've never imagined such a thing.” It was exactly what the strange man needed, for he pumped into her a few final times and then cried out loudly as he spent himself in into the condom. “It's quite erotic...” he growled in her ear and withdrew slowly. Once the used condom was discarded, Druitt pulled Elizabeth's body down so she was lying on her back on top of him. 

Her head rested on his abdomen and she stared up his face as he made more tiny cuts on her breasts for Nikola to lick clean. The most intense was a cut on the hardened peak of her left nipple. She whimpered until Nikola captured the bleeding nub in the heat of his mouth and sucked hard. She'd never been in a head space created by pain before. It was as if she was outside of her body watching everything with a detached sense of languor. 

Druitt slipped out from under her and crawled between her spread thighs. The next burning little cut was at the top of her bare mons. He held Nikola off for a few seconds and watched the blood trickle down over her bare labia. “Why do you remove the hair here?” Druitt questioned her, clearly fascinated by her denuded folds. “Is it the current fashion? Does Helen remove her pubic hair, too?” He made a few other cuts to the tender flesh as he talked. 

“No, she still has her honey gold pubic hair. I love it, I wish I had known her when she was a blonde. I bet she was breathtaking.” It didn't seem strange at all to discussing Helen's pussy with her former fiancee while he cut her sex, so she could feed her vampire lover. 

“Are you read to come, Kitten?”

Elizabeth nodded emphatically, “Yes yes yes.”

Nikola exchanged places with Druitt and buried his face in Elizabeth's wet pussy. He had the most incredible tricks with his tongue; her eyes rolled back into her head as he brought her to a second, much more violent orgasm. She saw stars explode behind her eyes as she came against his lips, her hips bucking off the mattress.

There was a moment when Nikola hesitated, and then he sank his fangs into the femoral artery in her thigh and sent Elizabeth and himself on the the orgasmic roller coaster ride they'd experience during their first to bites. 

=-=-=-=-=

Elizabeth's eyes opened once she was finished coming, and she was shocked and disoriented to find herself looking into Helen's smirking face. Beth was still panting from the vampire orgasm and she looked down her body, but only saw herself tangled in the silky sheets. “Whoa, what just happened?”

“That was quite an orgasmic dream just you had. Care to share?” Helen whispered in her ear.

Elizabeth blushed, face burning. “Just a dream about sex.”

“Was I in this dream?”

Beth winced, “no.”

“Declan, then.”

She rolled onto her side, away from Helen's searching gaze, “Not Declan.”

Her fiancee spooned behind her and dipped a hand between her thighs and came back with her entire hand soaked in Beth's juices. “Now, I'm wondering who has the power to make you come this bloody hard just in a dream...” She licked her fingers clean, humming with pleasure. “Who was it, Elizabeth?”

Elizabeth was red with shame, but she knew Helen so well, she'd get the information from her one way or another. “It was Nikola.”

“Nikola?!”

Beth sighed, “Yeah, he bit my thigh and made me come all over his face.”

Helen was quiet for a very long time and Beth wondered if she'd fallen back to sleep. Just when Beth herself was being carried under by her post orgasmic exhaustion, she heard Helen sigh, “Damn you, Nikola.”

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I have two other stories that will branch out from this one. One is Helen/Beth/Nikola and one is Declan/Nikola.


End file.
